harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Queenie Goldstein
i doliczeniu dziewięciu miesięcy ciąży. Nie może mieć mniej niż 17 lat w 1926, ponieważ zgodnie z Prawem Rappaport, ucziom Ilvermorny nie wolno było wynosić różdżki poza teren szkoły., Stany Zjednoczone |krew = PółkrwiZobacz ten obraz (identyfikator MACUSA) |płeć = K |rasa = Człowiek |wzrost = 1,68 m |oczy = Szarozielony |włosy = Truskawkowy blond |rodzina = * Dziadek * * * Porpentyna Skamander * Newton Skamander * Przynajmniej jeden siostrzeniec lub siostrzenica * Anthony Goldstein[https://twitter.com/jk_rowling/status/632611629843263488 (any rlation to Anthony Goldstein) Yes (but distant).] post J.K. Rowling na Twitterze z 15 sierpnia 2015. |różdżka = Nieznana |praca = Praca biurowa w Biurze Zezwoleń na Różdżkę„''Fantastic Beasts'' reveals a new magical power” z Entertainent Weekly. |dom =Pukwudgie |przynależność = * Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa Ilvermorny * Magiczny Kongres Stanów Zjednoczonych Ameryki * Rodzina Goldstein |aktor = * Alison Sudol * Marieta Żukowska }} Queenie GoldsteinWell, I think it's widely known that that characters of (Porpen)tina and Queenie are sisters, but not that their surname is Goldstein. post J.K. Rowling z 15 sierpnia 2015. — amerykańska czarownica„Everything we know about ‘Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them’” na Boston.com. półkrwi; młodsza siostra Porpentyny Skamander.@MaddieDUHx Queenie's younger. na Twitterze J.K. Rowling.. Była szwagierką Newtona Skamandera, pra-ciotką Rolfa i pra-pra-ciotką jego dwójki dzieci: Lorcana i Lysandera, była też spokrewniona z Anthonym Goldsteinem. Biografia Młodość Queenie urodziła się w Stanach Zjednoczonych w 1902 roku lub później. Miała przynajmniej jedno rodzeństwo, starszą siostrę, Porpentynę„Kate Upton, Saoirse Ronan, Dakota Fanning Eyed for J.K. Rowling’s ‘Fantastic Beasts’ Trilogy (Exclusive)” na The Wrap.. Siostry straciły matkę i ojca z powodu smoczej ospyFantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć (film)., kiedy były młodeBehind-the-scenes video z oficjalnej strony Pottermore na Twitterze.. Po śmierci rodziców zostały same sobie, a dalsze życie i doświadczenie, które prowadziło je ku dorosłości, bardzo je ze sobą związało. Obie siostry uczęszczały do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Ilvemorny@emmalineonline1 Newt's a Hufflepuff, but the other heroes went to the American school of wizardry (and yes, I know their houses). z [[J.K. Rowling] na Twitterze]., gdzie Queenie została przydzielona do Pukwudgiehttps://twitter.com/jk_rowling/status/809156500023341057. Prawdopodobnie były dziedzictwa żydowskiegoJ. K. Rowling ujawniła w jednym z tweetów, że Anthony Goldstein był Żydem. Ujawniła również, że Anthony jest spokrewniony z siostrami Porpentyną i Queenie Goldstein (confirmed), dlatego bardzo prawdopodobne jest, że one też były Żydówkami.. Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć Niedługo po ukończeniu Ilvermorny, Queenie otrzymała posadę biurową w Biurze Zezwoleń na Różdżkę w Magicznym Kongresie Stanów Zjednoczonych Ameryki. Porpentyna pracowała jako auror, ale po użyciu magii na liderce Dobroczynnego Stowarzyszenia Nowego Salem, które wyłapywało czarodziejów, została zdegradowana do tej samej pozycji, w tym samym dziale, co Queenie. W 1926 roku, Queenie dzieliła pokój w kamienicy 679 West 24th Street w Nowym Jorku ze swoją siostrą. W pewnym momencie jej siostra sprowadziła do ich wspólnego mieszkania Newtona Skamandera i chorego Jacoba Kowalskiego. Blondynka zrobiła ogromne wrażenie na niemagu. Kobieta użyła legilimencji na nim i z radością oznajmiła, że też uwielbia gotować i piec. Zszokowany i z zachwycony Jacob przyglądał się magicznym umiejętnościom Queenie, latającym talerzom i zaczarowanym potrawom (strudlowi). Blondynka opowiedziała pozostałej dwójce o swojej pracy oraz zdradziła, że razem z Tiną są sierotami, a ich rodzice zmarli na smoczą ospę. Chwilę później rozpoczęła rozmowę z Jacobem, wyraźnie podekscytowana swoją pierwszą rozmową z niemagiem, ale ich dialog został przerwany przez Newta i Porpentynę. Wieczorem blondynka przygotowała gościom kakao, które podała im do łóżek. Niedługo później okazało się, że mężczyźni uciekli, co zasmuciło kobietę. Newton, Jacob oraz Tina zostali schwytani przez MACUSĘ, gdy Porpentyna udała się z magiczną walizką Skamandera na spotkanie kongresu. Gdy padł wyrok śmierci na Tinę i Newta, Queenie usłyszała szloch siostry (najprawdopodobniej była tak zaawansowana w legilimencji, a dodatkowo silnie zżyta z Porpentyną, że wyczuwała co się z nią dzieje na odległość). Zszokowana, rozbiła tacę i od razu pobiegła na ratunek. Po drodze spotkała Sama, amnezjatora, który miał wymazać pamięć Jacobowi. Umiejętnie, za pomocą legilimencji zaszantażowała mężczyznę, który niechętnie oddał w jej ręce niemaga. Zdziwiony Kowalski bał się, że blondynka wymaże mu pamięć, jednak ta mu ciepło odparła, że jest jednym z nich. Razem udali się do gabinetu Perciwala Gravesa, skąd zabrali walizkę Newtona, a także skonfiskowane wcześniej różdżki Tiny i Skamandera. Queenie i Jacob znaleźli pozostałą dwójkę, która uciekła z sali straceń, w której miała odbyć się egzekucja. Pokonawszy napotkanych aurorów, Queenie przemyciła całą trójkę w walizce Newtona. Przy wyjściu napotkała Abernathy'ego, jednego z pracowników MACUSY. Mężczyzna zdecydowanie interesował się kobietą, lecz gdy zapytał o to, co ma w walizce, kobieta zawstydziła go, namawiając do oglądania kobiecych rzeczy. Abernathy puścił ją, a ta wyszła z budynku. Jacob, Queenie, Tina i Newton weszli na dach budynku, w którym mieszkał Kowalski. Zauroczona mężczyzną Queenie ekscytowała się, że dziadek Jacoba hodował gołębie i zdradziła mu, że jej hodował sowy. Newton oznajmił, że muszą znaleźć demimoza, lecz nie znał jego lokacji, ponieważ zwierzę potrafiło stawać się niewidzialne. Porpentyna zaproponowała rozmowę z Gnarlakkiem, goblinem, który niegdyś udzielał jej wielu informacji. Cała czwórka zjawiła się w lokalu pod Ślepym wieprzem mieszczącym się na 124 Macdougal Street. Wejście było chronione przez zaczarowaną reklamę. Kobiety zmieniły strój na wieczorowy, po czym wszyscy weszli do środka. W pubie cała czwórka przysłuchiwała się koncertowi, choć się rozdzielili. Queenie przysiadła się do Jacoba przy barze. Wspólnie zaczęli żartować i śmiać się. Kobieta zdecydowanie była zauroczona mężczyzną i spytała go, czy każdy niemag jest taki jak on. Ten jej odparł, że tylko on jest taki, po czym wziął łyka trunku. Tymczasem Newt i Tina rozmawiali z Gnarlakiem, który po udzieleniu informacji nasłał do pubu MACUSĘ. Klienci pubu się deportowali, a sam Jacob tak zdenerwował, że uderzył pięścią w twarz goblina. Queenie była zachwycona jego czynem. Cała czwórka uciekła z miejsca, w okolice wskazane przez Gnarlaka. Na uliczce dostrzegli sklep, w którym Dougal grzebał w szafkach. Queenie i Jacob próbowali nie przestraszyć stworzenia i w ten sposób dotarli do pomieszczenia, w którym, jak się okazało, pomieszkiwał żmijoptak. Blondynka przypadkowo kopnęła butem dzwoneczek leżący na ziemi, co sprawiło, że zwierzę wpadło w szał i urosło do gigantycznych rozmiarów. Newton wpada na pomysł, by zwabić żmijoptaka do imbryka za pomocą robaka. Ostatecznie udaje się to zrobić, a wszystkie zwierzęta, które uciekły, z powrotem znalazły się w walizce Skamandera. Podczas wizyty w ogrodzie Newtona, Queenie dostrzegła zdjęcia kobiety szopie mężczyzny. Początkowo grzecznie go o nią wypytała, jednak widząc, że mężczyzna próbuje ją okłamać, użyła legilimencji i wyczytała jego wspomnienia z nią. Zasmuciła się faktem, że Leta Lestrange wykorzystywała Newtona, który przyznał się za nią do winy i został wyrzucony ze szkoły. Rozmowę przerwała Tina i Jacob. Chwilę później siostry zaśpiewały pieśń Ilvermorny, która opowiedziała nieco o ich szkole. Po ich wystąpieniu gromoptak zapowiedział zbliżające się niebezpieczeństwo. Weszli na dach, gdzie byli świadkami niszczącej siły obskurusa, który zaczął siać zniszczenie i strach w mieście. Żeby go pokonać, Newton zdecydował się działać sam, przekazując swoją walizkę Tinie i się deportując. Kobieta bez zastanowienia zrobiła to samo, oddając przedmiot Queenie. Blondynka również zdecydowała się im pomóc, jednak została zatrzymana przez Jacoba. Goldstein zmartwiła się, że ta misja będzie dla niego zbyt niebezpieczna, jednak Kowalski przekonał ją, że zgodnie z jej słowami, jest jednym z nich. Nie wiadomo dokładnie, jak wyglądał jej wkład podczas misji. Z pewnością pomagała i miała oko na Jacoba, o którego się martwiła. Razem z nim znalazła się na stacji metra, gdy aurorzy zniszczyli obskurusa siedzącego w Credence'ie Barebone. Była świadkiem odkrycia prawdziwej tożsamości Perciwala Gravesa, czyli Gellerta Grindelwalda. Po schwytaniu czarnoksiężnika uściskała swoją siostrę, o którą również się martwiła. Queenie sprzeciwiła się wymazaniu pamięci Jacobowi, jednakże Serafina Picquery była nieugięta i Kowalski był zmuszony wyjść ze stacji metra, gdzie czekał go deszcz wyczyszczający ostatnie wspomnienia. Z bólem serca patrzyła na mężczyznę, który usilnie powstrzymywał się od łez. Gdy wyszedł na deszcz, blondynka stworzyła magiczny parasol, podeszła do niego i pocałowała na pożegnanie. Chwilę później cała trójka czarodziejów zniknęła. Późniejsze życie Queenie odwiedziła nową piekarnię Jacoba, chcąc zobaczyć i pogodzić się z jego utratą pamięci w wyniku „deszczu zapomnienia”. Jacob był pod wrażeniem, kiedy zobaczył ją w sklepie, tak samo, jak wtedy, gdy po raz pierwszy zobaczył się z nią w mieszkaniu. Wygląd Queenie była blondynką, o krótkich i kręconych włosach. Miała szarozielone oczy i jasną cerę. Była zadbaną osobą, która lubiła się lekko umalować. Mierzyła 168 cm. W scenariuszu została opisana jako piękna kobieta. Osobowość Queenie była dobroduszną i serdeczną osobą. Była również bardzo empatyczna i świetna w sztuce legilimencji, którą czasami wykorzystywała na wpływ w relacjach z innymi. Jej dar był bardzo mocno powiązany z jej emocjonalną więzią z siostrą, dzięki czemu mogła usłyszeć jej myśli z długich dystansów. Queenie była również bardzo dzielna, co udowodniła, biegnąc na ratunek swojej siostrze i Newtowi, czy też biorąc udział w walce z obskurusem. Magiczne umiejętności * Legilimencja: Queenie była znakomitą legilimentką, która z łatwością mogła sięgnąć głęboko w cudzy umysł i prześledzić jego historię, gdy miała na to ochotę. Ta umiejętność nieraz okazywała się być dla niej pomocna'Fantastic Beasts' Character Descriptions Revealed.. * Magia niewerbalna: Queenie mogła używać legilimencji po prostu patrząc na osobę bez wypowiadania inkantacji. Była też w stanie przygotować posiłek dla czterech osób, nie wypowiadając pojedynczego zaklęcia. * Magia bezróżdżkowa: Posługiwała się magią bezróżdżkową, głównie za pomocą legilimencji. * Obrona przed czarną magią: Queenie powiedziała Newtonowi Skamanderowi i Jacobowi Kowalskiemu, że jej praca w MACUSIE dotyczyła przede wszystkim ściągania klątw z czarodziejów i parzenia kawy. * Zaklęcia i uroki: Jednym z jej hobby było gotowanie, więc musiała znać zaklęcia, które były do tego odpowiednie (np. podczas przyrządzania strudla). Queenie również znała pewne podstawowe zaklęcia otwierające, np. Alohomora i Aberto. Dobytek * Różdżka: różdżka Queenie została wykonana z nieznanego drewna i rdzenia. Technika wykonania tej różdżki była inspirowana na stylu art déco. * Czary Chadwicka: seria siedmiu tomowych podręczników o urokach, którego autorem był Chadwick Boot. Były wykorzystywane w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa Ilvemorny. Queenie i Tina posiadały je, podczas wspólnego mieszkania razem. * Przyjaciel Czarownicy: czarodziejski miesięcznik produkowany w Ameryce, przeznaczony dla kobiet, który publikowany był na początku XX wieku. Tina i Queenie Goldstein posiadały wydanie magazynu z września 1925 roku. Najprawdopodobniej prenumerowały miesięcznik. * Poła Peleryny: książka napisana przez czarownicę Abigail R. Cankus. Tina i Queenie Goldstein posiadały egzemplarz tej książki podczas wspólnego mieszkania. Relacje Z rodzicami Nie są znane dokładne relacje Queenie z rodzicami. Wiadomo jednak, że chorowali na smoczą ospę i zmarli na nią, gdy ich córki były jeszcze małe. Osierocili je, zarazem zmuszając do szybszego dojrzewania i samodzielności. Prawdopodobnie Queenie bardzo ich kochała, o czym świadczy smutek w jej głosie, gdy ich wspominała. Z siostrą Porpentyna była prawdopodobnie jedyną siostrą Queenie, a zarazem najbliższą osobą, jaką miała. Z racji osierocenia, siostry bardzo się ze sobą zżyły i z biegiem lat dalej łączyły ich silne więzi, o czym świadczyła zdolność legilimencji stosowanej przez blondynkę. Potrafiła na dalekie odległości odczuwać, co przeżywa jej siostra. Obie uczęszczały się w Ilvermorny, choć należały do innych domów. Po skończeniu szkoły miały dalej dobre relacje, co umacniał fakt, że razem mieszkały oraz pracowały w tym samym miejscu, a po degradacji Tiny ze stanowiska aurora, nawet miały to samo stanowisko i dział. Queenie bardzo martwiła się o Porpentynę i bez wahania pobiegła jej z pomocą, gdy wyczuła, że grozi jej niebezpieczeństwo. Tina wyrażała także zmartwienie o siostrę, gdy ta wydawała się być zauroczona niemagiem. Szatynka była świadoma tego, że Queenie będzie cierpieć z powodu rozstania. Z Newtonem Queenie poznała Newtona, gdy ten razem z Jacobem Kowalskim został przyprowadzony przez jej siostrę, Tinę. Mężczyzna początkowo nieco niechętnie przyjął gościnność Queenie, ale nie odmówił jej i przenocował w ich domu. Ich relacje szybko się ociepliły, a blondynka przyłączyła się do pomocy w schwytaniu zwierząt, które uciekły z jego walizki. Queenie pomogła przetransportować Newtona, Tinę i Jacoba z MACUSY, a także zgłosiła się do powstrzymania obskurusa zagrażającemu miastu. Blondynka zmartwiła się, gdy za pomocą legilimencji dowiedziała się, że Newton nieszczęśliwie się zakochał w kobiecie, która go wykorzystała, a następnie został wydalony ze szkoły, ponieważ przyznał się do winy za nią. Newton nie umiał się w pełni otworzyć wobec Queenie a świadomość jej magicznych umiejętności czytania w umyśle nieco go peszyła. Mimo to mieli dobre relacje i mogli na sobie polegać. Z Jacobem Queenie poznała Jacoba, gdy ten, ugryziony przez szczuroszczeta, został przyniesiony przez jej siostrę oraz Newtona Skamndera. Kobieta zrobiła ogromne wrażenie na niemagu, sama również od razu wykazała nim zainteresowanie. Była bardzo podekscytowana podczas ich pierwszej rozmowy, a za pomocą legilimencji dowiedziała się o zamiłowaniach Jacoba do pieczenia ciast. Z zachwytem podzieliła się z nim wiadomością, że również uwielbia piec i gotować. Przygotowała mężczyźnie kakao i posłanie. Zasmucił ją fakt, że niemag wraz z Newtonem uciekł z ich mieszkania. Queenie uratowała Jacoba przed wymazaniem mu pamięci przez jednego z amnejzatorów. Wykazała troskę i zapewniła niemaga, że mimo braku magicznych zdolności, jest jednym z nich. Para wykazywała zainteresowanie sobą w The Blind Pig, gdzie kobieta podpytywała Kowalskiego o jego wyjątkowość. Była bardzo rozbawiona poczuciem humoru Jacoba, a gdy ten uderzył Gnarlaka, właściciela lokalu, który wydał całą czwórkę aurorom, blondynka była zachwycona jego postawą. Queenie została zatrzymana na dachu przez Kowalskiego, gdy chciała się teleportować by powstrzymać obskurusa zagrażającemu miastu. Kobieta wyraźnie martwiła się o niemaga, który również chciał pomóc. Czule pogładziła go po policzku i ostatecznie razem z nim deportowała. Blondynka bardzo przeżywała rozstanie z Jacobem, któremu miała zostać wymazana pamięć przez magiczny deszcz. Mężczyzna ze łzami w oczach się pożegnał z całą trójką nowych przyjaciół. Queenie wyczarowała specjalny parasol, podeszła do niemaga i delikatnie go pocałowała. Po utracie przez Jacoba pamięci, Queenie odwiedziła go w jego nowej piekarni. Musiała żywić do niego mocne uczucia, skoro pragnęła go chociaż odwiedzić. Ich spotkanie było podobne do tego pierwszego. Kowalski był pod ogromnym wrażeniem kobiety. Etymologia * Imię Queenie wywodzi się z angielskiego terminu queen, czyli królowa. * Nazwisko Goldstein wywodzi się z niemieckiego. Gold-'' oznacza ''złoto, zaś ''-stein'' oznacza kamień. Za kulisami * W postać Queenie w ekranizacji Fantastycznych zwierząt i jak ich znaleźć wcieliła się Alison Sudol. * Do roli tej postaci w filmie Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć brane były pod uwagę Saoirse Ronan, Dakota Fanning, Lili Simmons i Alison Sudol. Ostatecznie wybrana została Alison. Występowanie * Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć (film) * Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć. Oryginalny scenariusz * LEGO Dimensions * The Case of Beasts: Explore the Film Wizardry of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them * Fantastyczne zwierzęta. Galeria postaci * Fantastyczne zwierzęta. Magiczny przewodnik po filmie * Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them: Newt Scamander: Cinematic Guide * The Beasts: Cinematic Guide (Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them) en:Queenie Goldstein fr:Queenie Goldstein ru:Куини Голдстейн es:Queenie Goldstein ja:クィニー・ゴールドスタイン pt-br:Queenie Goldstein Kategoria:Amerykanie Kategoria:Czarodzieje półkrwi Kategoria:Rodzina Goldstein